Phantom
by Miakaghost
Summary: Something is stirring beneath Amity Park, something evil...a family's past returns to haunt them. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

Phantom

Prologue

_He opens his eyes, and yawns; the scenery has not changed. He is in the same sealed sanctuary that he was before. Waking, sleeping, what difference does it make? He could die, attempt to stain the floor, and fail at even that. But then he thinks, and realizes, he wouldn't be able to do even that. No, that silly mortal wanted him to simply stay down here…stay and atone._

_He won't do that, though. Atonement to him means giving up, dying, losing…and he is a sore loser. And yet…what else is there to do. He sits there, on that circle which so binds him to the cold stone room. There is little light, the floor is cold, and should he place a finger one inch outside of the circle, pain shoots through every fiber of his being. He shifts his weight, and the chains on his arms and legs clink together. _

_They're heavy, they're cold…there are so many reasons he could list to explain why he hates those chains. But what he hates all the more…no, he despises it. Yes, he despises this fact with his heart and soul…the Fentons, the family which had sealed him away those years past, now lived right above his cell. _

_He falls backward onto the stone cold floor, caring nothing for the impact of his head hitting the ground. He simply stares at the blank ceiling, imagining, thinking, plotting. His sworn enemies are right above his head. Worse still, he can't get there. He can't even see them. But he can hear them from time to time. This is not one of those times._

_He turns over on his side, and sighs. If only he could reach the outside world somehow. Whatever happened to that girl who swore to be his assistant no matter what? Pandora…that was her name. Rather cute…for a human. No doubt she was already dead. Long gone. And he would live on…and on, and on…it really stunk being immortal. Well, in this case, anyways. He has eternity to think, to plan, to plot, to scheme, to…crap. He scratches his head. 'I ran out of synonyms.' He thinks. _

_Pandora. He sits up, and looks around. No one's found the sealing chamber in thousands of years. He didn't think they'd find him by just this. He clapped his hands together, and began to softly chant something, his hands softly glowing green. Oh, look, they almost matched his eyes. The glow disappeared, and he shakes his head. If that didn't find Pandora…he might just kill himself. With a spork.. Yeah…that would work. Right?_

_Meanwhile, across town…_

_She woke up suddenly, panting. A strange dream had suddenly entered her head…she was standing next to the oddest man, and she was dressed so strangely, too. Almost midevil clothes! She looked out the window, wondering what it could mean. And as she stared, a voice echoed in her head. "Come…Pandora. Come."_

_A/N: Who is Pandora's reincarnation? I'll let you guess. Yes, I'm evil, aren't I?_


	2. Authoress's Note

Authoress's Break

Contrary to popular belief….I am indeed alive and well. Sorta. I'm sorry for whatever I've missed. I'll try to update my stories…my obsessions change from time to time and so does my focus. I've got a lot of stories and it's hard to update them all. Some of these, I've just written myself into a corner. I'm stuck. Some, I've redone so much, they're nothing like the story here. Some, I forgot, and am now looking over and thinking 'What the HELL was I ON when I wrote this?'

So this is basically an explanation, as well as an apology, for not updating recently. Until then…I hope that all you Danny Phantom fans will enjoy this story. It also includes the enemy from the sequal story of mine, Ghostly Pasts Returning, but this time, more thought has been put into the character, and one more has been added.

If the populace so demands it, I will throw Terri into the mix for the story. (I'll find a way.) Until then, the main characters will stand at : Sam, Danny, Tucker, Phantom, and Paulina.

Paulina plays a major part of the story-line here, and no matter how much you might hate her, she will remain a major role until the end. In all due honesty, I don't like her that much, either, but she has promise for this one story. I might abandon all other use of her in my stories after this. I just want you to realize that for this one story, Paulina is most likely one of the most important characters. I do not want any flames for my using her as such, because I have explained this to you thoroughly. This is part of the story, and will remain so, so you can look back at it, and see my explanations.

Also, I understand that some of you may think that some of these are out of character. Don't blame me, or flame me for that. I am not that character, and thus cannot tell you how they would act.

Arigatou tameni choushu.


End file.
